Jeans
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Courtney has to go to college and leave her best friend Gwen behind, but not before she discovers something important. Gwenney oneshot.


**What the hell is this? I have no idea. It literally popped out of nowhere. Curse my inability to sleep. GOSH!**

**Lol, anyway, it's a Gwenney (Gwourtney?) story, as the summary suggests. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA. **

* * *

It was three in the afternoon, and Courtney was frantically packing her things for college.

Nothing like this had ever happened to Courtney before. She always made sure that she was prepared, and under normal circumstances, she would have packed her things weeks before the trip.

But the circumstances were hardly normal, Courtney mused as she wrestled with a bit of denim (most likely one of her jeans that she hardly used, preferring crisp capri pants) that was stuck behind a drawer. For weeks, Courtney had been spending time with Gwen, the girl she met from Total Drama. Originally, they had exchanged emails and promised to keep in touch and that was pretty much the end of it.

But by some freak coincidence, Courtney's father had been relocated to a different firm, and the former CIT found herself living next door with the goth girl.

Courtney smiled faintly as she remembered the weeks they had spent together: going to the movies, eating out at gourmet restaurants (Courtney wouldn't settle for less, though she had to force Gwen into an actual dress without fishnets), laughing at Duncan's horrible life of being a jail boy, and generally just hanging out.

She felt almost..._sad,_ now that she had to leave for college. Which was completely ridiculous, considering the fact that she practically had to fight herself a slot, the university being all exclusive and all.

The jeans finally got loose and Courtney yanked them out triumphantly. Then she was able to look at it properly and the victorious grin faded from her face.

It was a ratty pair of jeans. The hems were frayed and there were very pronounced holes on each knee (and various other places). The color was probably a lovely shade of blue once, but it had faded to a disgustingly murky color.

The brunette uttered a disgusted sound and held the pair at an arm's length, examining them properly. Obviously, the jeans were not hers; she wouldn't be caught dead in such a repulsive garment. Yet she had no idea how it ended up in her closet.

She patted the pockets of the pants, hoping to find some clues. Her fingers brushed against something in the front pocket and she pulled it out. It was a crumpled piece of paper, and it looked like it was haphazardly ripped off from a notebook or something. Courtney dropped the jeans and squinted to read the words that were scrawled on the paper.

_I think I'm in love with her. _

"What the hell?" Courtney muttered.

"Courtney!" The shrill voice of her mother broke into her thoughts. "Hurry up, you need to be at the university before six! And Gwen's here. She's on her way up!"

Courtney went still. She looked at the jeans and gingerly picked them up. Now that she thought about it, it really did look familiar...

_"Gross, we're gonna watch _Titanic?" _Gwen asked, frowning._

_The two girls had decided to settle in for a movie night, and Courtney's movie options were very limited—specifically to romantic flicks and lame slasher films from the 1980s, most of which Gwen had already seen._

_Courtney rolled her eyes, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh at her awkward posture on the floor. Courtney wasn't quite accustomed to sitting on floors, preferring to sit primly and properly on her desk chair or bed. _

_"It's a classic," Courtney insisted. "Highly illogical and quite unlike the actual event in history, but a classic nevertheless. So shut up and watch it with me, Gothy."_

_The goth girl chuckled, and blew a dyed strand of hair from her eyes. She sighed. "You know what, fine. You can watch that lame movie. But I'm gonna have to take a rain check."_

_"What are you going to do?" Courtney asked, irritated that Gwen wouldn't watch the movie with her._

_Gwen shrugged. "I need to think for a while." She raised an eyebrow. "And, I haven't been writing on my diary for a while. The pages might get termites."_

_"I thought you gave up on that when _Heather _revealed your secrets on TV." Courtney's tone was nearly accusing._

_"Nah. I still write on it occasionally. Hey, can I sit on your bed?"_

_"No!" Courtney said haughtily. "Your jeans are filthy. You can sit on the chair."_

_Gwen rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but smirk slightly. She had gotten used to Courtney's bitchy behavior and it was actually amusing to watch her face go red and see her upturned nose stick in up in the air._

_"Okay," Gwen replied. She sat on the chair and began to write._

_Courtney found the scratching of Gwen's pen on paper strangely soothing. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled._

"Courtney?"

The brunette snapped back to reality. "Oh. Um, hello."

"Hey." Gwen was staring at the jeans Courtney held in her hands, her brows furrowed. "Uh, aren't those my jeans?"

Courtney dropped the pants once again, as if she were caught in the act.

But she hadn't drop the note. And it was there, plain as day, on the palm of her hand.

Gwen recognized the paper. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "Is that—"

"I assume so."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"So..." Gwen gestured awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "Um, that was for English class—"

"Don't lie to me." Courtney suddenly surged forward, as if her limbs had a mind of their own. She closed the distance between herself and the goth girl.

The kiss was nothing spectacular, just a mere brushing of the lips. Even awkward twelve-year-olds do better.

But Courtney felt something. And so did Gwen.

"COURTNEY!" The loudness of the voice caused them to pull apart abruptly. "Hurry up! You need to report at the campus in less than three hours, and that's still a long trip, young lady!"

Courtney and Gwen locked eyes before Gwen cleared her throat nervously.

Courtney regained her composure. She took long, purposeful strides to her suitcase and managed to place the sweaters inside neatly, despite her shaking hands. She took a deep breath and zipped the suitcase shut.

Courtney grasped Gwen's hand firmly and shook it, refusing to flinch and recoil like a coward. She stared Gwen down, her mere stare nearly piercing the goth girl.

Gwen scanned her mind for something to say, before letting out an awkward, "Have fun at college."

Courtney nodded. "Thanks."

Without another word, the former CIT took her suitcase and pulled it off the bed. She can feel Gwen's gaze boring holes into the back of her head, but she never looked back at the goth girl.

* * *

**Like I said, this entire freaking story just came out of nowhere, but I'm actually fond of this pairing. It's funny, because I dislike both Gwen (very bland character) and Courtney (strong-willed and whiny), yet I like them as a couple. TDAS made this pairing plausible and it might just become canon. Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
